A Year Without Rain Zelink
by Zelink4eva123
Summary: I'm miss'n you so much, can help it I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain.


**A/N: Obviously this is a Zelink FF to the song Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez and It also was based on a picture that was drawn but sadly removed from DA :( But I might have it saved somewhere...  
**

* * *

Year Without Rain

Picture by: Zeldatwilightfreak

Link trudged through the sand coughing up little drops of blood. It was getting harder and harder for him to breathe, but he couldn't stop.

He couldn't fail. He couldn't let her down.

He had to keep going. He could feel the end of the desert near, so he couldn't stop now.

Not when he had gotten this far.

Link kept pushing himself in his mind to keep on thinking on what could happen if he gives up. He would let the whole world down.

More importantly, _Zelda._

The woman he cared most about.

Link started up his coughs again and could feel his body give in. He fell to his knees and closed his eyes as tight as possible. Sand still found it's way to his eyes and they burned.

Link forced himself up and opened his sand filled eyes. He was almost there.

He was so close to succeeding. He could see the end.

And for a moment, he thought he could see _her_.

She looked worried, Her silky dress and satin gloves were torn at the bottom and her hair was slightly messy and her face wore a worried expression.

"Link?" He heard her hoarse voice call.

She somewhat smiled and started to run but tripped and stumbled back to her feet.

Link weakly smiled and fell to his knees. He just couldn't stand any longer.

"Link? Stay with me!" She called again, her voice echoing through his mind as his eyes closed.

"Link! Link! Stay awake!" Her voice became closer and closer and the closer she got, the darker it got. Not from exhaustion, it was literally getting darker.

Link couldn't tell whether it was the dehydration that was getting to him or if she was really there.

For him.

She was getting closer and closer and he could see her details better. Suddenly, Link felt a drop of water on his forehead.

"Link!" She sniffed and got down on her knees next to him. "Link! Can you hear me?"

"Uhnnnnn…" Link grumbled, coughing harder and harder.

"Shhhh….. It's okay….. Take this." Zelda whispered, pulling out a bottle of red potion.

The longer she was next to him, the darker it got and harder in rained.

He looked in her eyes and felt her skin touching his. Slowly, she tilted his head back and pressed the bottle to his lips. He slowly drank the potion in the bottle and grunted after it was all gone.

'Potions taste awful…..' Link said in his mind.

By this point, the sky was as dark a night and it was pouring while the wind blew her hair just the right way, so he could see her face. Her tear stained face.

"Ze-Zel…" Link whispered, trying to get up and show no sign of weakness in his voice despite the fact on that he felt like crap.

"Stop. Stay down. Your not ready to stand yet." She ordered, sniffing again.

Her eyes started to glow a brilliant blue and she sniffed again. Even though it was raining, he could tell she was crying.

"Zel, Don't cry." Link said, sitting up on his own. He could feel his strength coming back to him quickly.

"I….." She sniffed again, wiping her face from both the tears and the rain. "I thought I lost you!" She cried, throwing her arms around Link and burying her face into Link's shoulder.

Despite the pain he was in, Link raised his arms and wrapped them around Zelda's limp body. She looked almost as worn as him but no blood stains where upon her dress.

"Don't worry Zel." Link whispered in her ear, sending chills down her back. "I'm right here."

Zelda's sniff shook a bit and she pulled away and looked in his eyes. "I-I know. I j-just missed you so much…"

"I know…." Link hushed. "I'm fine Zel….. And so are you."

Zelda sniffed and smiled. She closed her eyes, nodded, and slowly opened them again.

"Okay I think it's time to go and get out of this rain." Link laughed, standing up as the potion had completely healed him, though he still had the blood stains.

Zelda nodded, standing up with him and inspecting him. "Wait." She spoke up. "But you look terrible…."

"Oh, thanks….." Link smiled.

"Sorry… I mean… You look like you need to be patched up." Zelda corrected.

"Zel, I can't feel any pain right now." Link laughed, stepping closer to her. "I'm fine."

Zelda looked in his deep blue eyes. They may have been bloodshot, but they where still beautiful. She sighed and she also took a step closer.

Their faces were now inches apart and Link's arms wrapped around Zelda's waist slowly. "Did I ever tell you how much I missed you?" Link whispered to her loud enough for her to hear.

"No. It never came up." Zelda smiled and leaned in closer trying to reach his lips as she placed her arms on his shoulders. She could also feel Link slightly tip her back and they both closed their eyes.

Finally their lips touched.

Zelda felt her heart leap out of her chest and beat like crazy. She slowly lifted her hand and traced it through Links hair and she moaned. He was such a good kisser. She had waited so long for this moment, but she had never thought it would happen like this.

Link couldn't help but smile against her lips as all the memories of them flashed through his mind. He missed those simple times when they where little. Back when Ganon wasn't ruler. Back when Zelda was safe at her castle.

The two slowly separated and a huge clap of thunder burst through the sky.

"Let's go finish saving Hyrule." Link smiled. "And get the heck out of this storm."

"Agreed." Zelda blushed, giving him a peck on the check.

"What was that for?" Link asked, his blush growing.

"For being so nice… Kind…" she paused and gazed lovingly into his eyes. "And my hero."

* * *

**I hope you like it ^^**


End file.
